Fanfiction(dot)net
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Haruno nama pena Sakura, karena sebuah fandom dia berteman dengan Uchiha, karena sebuah flames mereka bertemu, karena benang takdir merah mereka bersatu. Warnings : OOC, totally AU.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **Warnings : OOC, totally AU.**

Sakura menatap layar monitornya dengan kening berkerut, sedikit terkejut atas apa yang dibacanya. Pertama yang dirasakannya adalah marah lalu sedih mengalir dengan perlahan menyusup menggantikan amarah dan sepenuhnya menguasai dirinya. Mengapa ada orang yang selalu saja senang menebarkan kebencian bahkan ditempat orang seperti Sakura mendapat kesenangan? Dia menghela nafas, dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mata masih menatap layar ponselnya. Berulang kali dibaca _review_ yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang tidak mencantumkan nama di akunnya, dia mencoba mencerna baik-baik kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu.

 _'Fic Kagoya xover lu nggak laku yah? Belum lagi lu pernah nulis SS kan? Ck. Dulu Madara-centric yg sok nulis SH lalu Orochimaru, kemudian Kisame dan sekarang Kagoya-centric? :'D jgn bikin lelucon deh. Boleh sih mewarnai FF, tapi kalo nggak konsisten kayak mau cari sensasi. Fokus aja nulisnya ke Kagoya'._

Pesan itu muncul di ponselnya hampir bersamaan dengan sebuah _e-mail_ lain yang menunjukkan bahwa Sakura mendapat _private message_ dari Uchiha, Uchiha adalah nama pena dari teman yang didapatkannya di Fanfictiondotnet, tempat Sakura menyalurkan hobinya. Uchiha, entah itu dia laki-laki ataupun perempuan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. Telah lama Uchiha mengajak bertemu dengannya dengan alasan dia suka mengobrol dengan Sakura, apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh dari anime, musik, dan manga kesukaan mereka. Uchiha ingin sekali bertemu Haruno, nama pena Sakura.

Walau mereka sangat cocok saat berbincang lewat _private message_ di fanfictiondotnet, tetap saja Sakura selalu menolak untuk menemuinya karena menemui orang asing yang kau kenal di dunia maya bukanlah suatu hal yang bijak yang dilakukan oleh pelajar berumur 17 tahun seperti Sakura. Entah mengapa kecurigaan Sakura tertuju kepada temannya itu, waktu _e-mail_ masuk yang sangat berdekatan menjadikannya tersangka utama. Sakura merasa harus menemuinya kali ini, agar dia bisa memastikan dia atau bukan yang mengirimkan _review_ dari guest atau anonim.

Sakura mengirim pesan kepada Uchiha.

 _'Bila tidak terlalu merepotkanmu Uchiha bisakah kau temui aku sekarang di depan Wacdonald jalan utama Konoha?'_

Sakuran menghempaskan diri di ranjangnya yang tertutupi oleh sprei dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya, merah muda. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, disaat itulah ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tidak disangka balasan dari Uchiha sangat cepat diterima olehnya.

'Aku memang sedang di jalan utama Konoha, disini sedang ramai parade kostum _Halloween_ , aku tunggu kedatanganmu'

Setelah membaca itu Sakura segera melompat, dengan cepat mengganti kaos yang dipakainya dengan baju berwarna merah dan celana pendek hitam sedikit diatas lutut, lalu dia berangkat untuk menemui Uchiha. Sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya terus berkutat kepada _review_ yang tidak mengenakan itu, mungkinkah Uchiha yang menulisnya?

Dia berdiri di depan Wacdonald, di tengah jalan utama yang besar riuh dengan ratusan orang yang berkostum seram, aneh, cantik, dan menjijikkan dengan darah dan isi kepala yang seakan tercecer di tubuh salah satu peserta parade. Dia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan namun tidak di dapatinya seorang perempuan muda seusianya, pencarian Sakura terhenti saat suara seorang laki-laki menyapanya.

"Haruno?" tanyanya

Sakura menoleh, di hadapannya terdapat laki-laki tinggi, dengan mata hitam kelam dan rambut panjang sebahu. Laki-laki itu memakai baju lengan panjang warna putih berkerah v, dan celana jeans hitam. Wajahnya yang terlihat serius tidak cocok dengan Uchiha ramah yang selama ini ada di dalam imajinasinya, dia tidak mungkin Uchiha yang selama ini _chatting_ dengannya pikir Sakura.

Tapi bila dia bukan Uchiha mengapa laki-laki ini tahu dia adalah Haruno? Bila dia memang Uchiha, itu berarti Sakura akan terjebak dan harus menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki bertampang serius itu. Tidak cukupkah satu hal membuatnya sedih hari ini? Mengapa dia harus terjebak bersama orang asing ini?

"Kau Haruno?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit tidak sabar.

"Iya dan kau pasti.."

"Uchiha" laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan "Nama asliku Sasuke, dan kau?"

"Sakura" Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke, dia menjabat tangan Sasuke.

 _Nama yang indah,_ pikir Sasuke.

-.

Mereka sudah duduk di dalam Wacdonald di bangku untuk berdua yang letaknya menghadap ke jalan tempat parade itu masih berlangsung. Satu _Wacfloa_ t minuman bersoda yang dicampur es krim ada dihadapan Sakura, dan satu gelas soda biasa berada di depan Sasuke.

"Uchi, maksudku Sasuke. Aku minta maaf bila aku ingin menemuimu secara mendadak dan menganggu waktumu menikmati parade" kedua tangan Sakura berada di pangkuannya, dia sedikit gugup dibawah tatapan Sasuke karena itu dia memutuskan untuk memandang parade dari jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi mengapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura mengerjap-gerjapkan mata, dia menarik pandangannya dari parade ke Sasuke yang duduk disebrangnya "Begini, apakah kau yang mengirimkan _review_ itu di cerita ' _my chemical boyfriend'_ milikku ?"

" _Review_?"

Sakura memperlihatkan _review_ yang didapatkannya, wajah Sasuke masih terlihat datar.

"Bukan kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bahkan belum membaca cerita yang kau _posting_ itu" jawabnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, mengapa satu _flames_ dapat membuatnya sesedih ini.

"Baru pertama kali ya?"

" _Flames_ yang kedua, yang pertama hanya membuatku tertawa" kedua ujung alisnya sedikit tertarik kebawah, dia sedih "Entah mengapa yang kedua ini membuatku.." kata-katanya menghilang.

"Jangan pedulikan orang pengecut seperti itu, mereka hanya akan senang bila mengetahui kau sedih" hibur Sasuke.

Sakura masih saja mengaduk-aduk _Wacfloat_ yang dibelinya, walaupun dia merasa terjebak di situasi ini tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk untuk Sakura menghabiskan waktu di kehidupan nyata bersama Uchiha atau Sasuke.

"Apakah kau pernah mengalaminya?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengingat-ingat sejenak, "Tidak seburuk yang kau dapatkan" jawabnya jujur.

Sakura kembali tertunduk lesu, dia menghela nafas berat. Dia memang Uchiha, tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata manis hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain, bila itu memang bukan kenyataan.

"Menghela nafas akan semakin menjauhkanmu dari kebahagiaan Sakura"

"Entahlah, sepertinya hari ini kebahagiaan memang menjauhiku" ucapnya acuh, pandangannya kembali beralih ke parade.

"Kau tahu Uchiha yang selama ini aku kira perempuan ternyata kau! Kau yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, aku bahkan pernah membicarakan _brand_ pakaian dalam wanita denganmu. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona seperti rambutnya.

Mata Sasuke memicing sesaat "Bagian yang membicarakan pakaian dalam memang aneh"

"Argh, sudah hentikan" Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi pada saat itu dan saat ini kaulah yang membuka pembicaraan tentang itu kan, aku hanya mengiyakan" Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Aku tahu itu, kumohon lupakan saja oke!" Sakura menyatukan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya de depan wajahnya, dia memohon karena sangat malu.

Sasuke meneliti wajah Sakura sebelum berbicara "Memangnya cerita itu tentang apa?"

"Cerita kali ini tentang pairing Sasuko-Saku, berbeda dengan ceritaku yang terdahulu Sasuko-Hinaka. Ceritanya tentang Saku yang telah mencintai Sasuko bertahun-tahun, tapi Sakuko malah akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Akhirnya Saku mengebiri Sasuko secara kimiawi tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuko agar Saku dapat memiliki Sasuko seutuhnya" alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat mendengar kata 'kebiri'.

Sasuke tersenyum ganjil "Kebiri?"

Sakura mengangguk "Iya, kebiri kimiawi dengan menggunakan antiandrogen. Mungkin karena itu mereka membencinya, mungkin aku terlalu jahat kepada karakter kesayangan mereka. Mungkin aku selalu membuat cerita yang OOC atau mungkin cara penulisanku itu amat sangat jelek sehingga mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak menulis lagi, sehingga tidak akan ada mata dan otak yang teraniaya setelah membaca ceritaku" Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia menarik nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku hanya menulis ide apa yang terlintas di otakku, aku bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan sesuatu untuk ditulis. Aku menulis karena ada ide yang menganggu yang terus bergelantungan di otakku, dan ide itu tidak akan hilang walaupun aku sedang mengerjakan PR, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi bila aku belum menuliskannya. Mungkin satu-satunya kesalahan yang kulakukan adalah aku berbagi cerita yang aku tulis dengan orang lain" Sakura berbicara sambil memainkan es krim di ujung sedotannya.

"Aku rasa tulisanmu tidak jelek kok, rata-rata mungkin, tapi tidak jelek. Kalau memang tulisanmu jelek aku tidak akan mengikuti salah satunya" ucap Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya "Aku cukup senang bila tulisanku masuk ke kriteria rata-rata dalam standarmu, apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis berumur 17 tahun yang disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah yang menyebalkan, tugas rumah yang dibebankan kepadanya, dan jarang bertemu ayahnya yang gila kerja" keceriaan mulai kembali masuk ke dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang Sakura "Iya, apa yang aku harapkan kepada Haruno yang sedang kecewa hanya karena satu review dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan _haters_ nya menari riang karena dia berhenti menulis? Dan sebelum itu terjadi kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana kelanjutan 'String of fate' cerita yang kau tulis itu, setidaknya kau memberitahuku akhirnya"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" Sakura tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia benar-benar senang membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat jengkel, dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini takluk oleh sebuah flames "Apa tujuan awalmu menulis lalu kau _posting_ ke fanfictiondotnet Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada acuh.

"Kan sudah aku ceritakan kepadamu mengapa aku menulis, itu hanya hobi, memanjakan diri sendiri. Walau begitu, bukan berarti aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis" Sakura tersenyum manis "Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pengisi suara, aku bukan orang yang suka berada di _spotlight!_ " wajah Sakura kembali sendu memikirkan tuduhan yang dialamatkan kepada dirinya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sebenarnya tuduhan mencari sensasi itulah yang paling menyakitkan!?" nadanya terdengar jijik "Sensasi? Apa yang kudapatkan bila aku mencari sensasi di fanfictiondotnet? Uang? Ketenaran? Tidak sama satupun! Mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui nama asliku, tidak ada yang kudapatkan bila apa yang mereka tuduhkan itu benar"

"Mereka juga mempermasalahkan _crossover_ apa salahnya menyukai _crossove_ r? Apa dengan _crossover_ karakter-karakter itu telah ternodai? Tidak kan?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya "Dan apa salahnya bila aku lebih menyukai satu karakter dari banyak karakter yang aku sukai? Dan juga mereka mempermasalahkan laku atau tidaknya sebuah cerita. _Geez,_ yang benar saja. Laku? Mereka jadi terdengar seperti bukan penulis menurutku" Sakura memasang wajah bosan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun bila mereka mempunyai pikiran dangkal seperti itu, sama halnya mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan kesukaanmu yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mungkin yang mereka inginkan adalah 'kesetiaan' dalam menulis. Bila kau menulis _pairing_ SakuSasuko kau harus terus menulis _pairing_ itu dan jangan kau berpaling kepada _pairing_ SasukoHinaka" imbuh Sasuke dengan wajah yang seperti menahan tawa.

Sakura menyeringai "Karena itulah kau orang yang pertama aku curigai Uchiha, kau yang selalu setia dengan _pairing_ -mu merasa tersakiti oleh tindakanku yang memasang karakter favorit ku dengan salah satu karakter kesukaanmu"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya "Kau boleh lega aku bukanlah tipe orang yang dangkal seperti itu" kedua mata mereka bertatapan untuk sesaat, sebelum wajah Sakura memanas dan kembali memandangi minumannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan menjadikanku sama dengan para pelaku poligami, tidak kan?" dia mencari pembelaan dari Sasuke, Sakura meniup poni yang menutup salah satu matanya "Lagi pula Masami Kishimoto-sensei tidak akan keberatan karakternya aku gambarkan dengan caraku" Sakura memainkan ujung poninya yang sudah terlalu panjang dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat Sakura yang menyamakan tindakannya pada karakter manga dengan pelaku poligami, kata-katanya menggelikan. Tetapi lebih menggelikan lagi orang yang memberi flames kepada Sakura karena merasa OTP mereka dianiaya, terkadang memang pemujaan yang tidak sehat membuat seseorang melakukan hal-hal yang diluar nalar.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan kagum, Haruno yang selama ini berteman dengannya di dunia maya ternyata gadis yang menarik. Sikap ramahnya tidak dibuat-buat, apa yang dikatakannya lewat _private_ _massage_ di fanfictiondotnet tidak ada bedanya saat mereka bertemu. Yang paling menangkap perhatian Sasuke adalah iris matanya yang berwarna hijau terang, memancarkan persahabatan dan kehangatan yang sulit untuk ditolak oleh siapapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk menjawab _review_ itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak banyak, semenjak dia tidak _log in_ jadi aku hanya mengupdate profilku dan intinya aku mengatakan aku mempunyai penggemar rahasia baru yang memperhatikan dan mengikuti segala karya yang telah aku buat dengan sangat perhatian" Sakura meminum minumannya hingga tinggal seperempat.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk "Itu bagus, membalas hal negatif tanpa kenegatifan lainnya. Dunia sudah terlalu tua untuk kembali disesaki oleh kebencian dan permusuhan"

"Menurutku juga begitu, hidup kita terlalu singkat untuk diisi dengan hal lain selain pertemanan karena tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan teman" Sakura menggeser ke gelasnya ke pinggir, perutnya mulai terasa kembung dengan soda yang memenuhinya. "Aku bersyukur bisa berteman denganmu Sasuke, walaupun ternyata kau laki-laki" ucapnya jenaka.

"Apa kau benar-benar 17 tahun?" tanya Sasuke diiringi dengan tatapan meledek.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Maksudmu wajahku terlalu tua untuk gadis berumur 17 tahun?" sentak Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa, tawanya terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura "Dengan segala hal menjurus yang kau tulis, membuatku meragukan kalau kau itu masih seorang pelajar"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya "Salahkan saja tekhnologi yang semakin canggih yang memudahkan para remaja sepertiku dapat mengakses berbagai hal, walau itu tidak selalu hal yang baik dalam arti lain kecanggihan tekhnologi membuat hampir semua pikiran para remaja menjadi mesum"

"Sepertimu?"

"Apa salahnya dengan menulis adegan dari apa yang telah aku baca atau lihat entah dimana sebelumnya, setidaknya aku tidak pernah mencobanya" pipinya merah semerah tomat.

"Belum" ledek Sasuke.

"Iya belum, tapi nanti pasti suatu saat, itupun setelah adanya pernikahan" pandangan Sakura kembali tertuju keluar jendela.

Sasuke mencoba memecah keheningan yang canggung itu "Sakura, kau masih mau meneruskan hobimu kan? Menulis"

"Tentu saja masih, fanfictiondotnet telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Bila semakin banyak haters, mungkin suatu saat aku sudah tidak tahan aku akan menulis cerita-ceritaku yang selanjutnya menggunakan bahasa inggris" bibirnya mengerucut

"Tapi jangan salah paham aku tidak hebat atau apalah, aku akan menggunakan _translate online_ dan juga _grammar check_ yang juga secara _online_. Yang aku salut dari fandom luar adalah keterbukaan mereka menerima ide macam apapun itu, mereka lebih bisa menghargai hasil karya orang lain" kepala Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Kepala Sakura kembali terkulai lemas bagai tak mempunyai tulang leher "Walau membayangkan grammar membuatku lelah" dia menghela nafas.

"Mengapa tidak kau buat _review_ -mu itu sebuah fanfiksi yang kau _posting?_ Dengan itu pula kau bisa membalas manis flames yang kau terima kepada dia penggemar rahasiamu" kata penggemar rahasia diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi kemaslah pembeaan dirimu secara menarik. Sepertinya akan membuat orang tertarik bila di dalam cerita itu pada akhirnya sang penulis menemukan cinta dari fanfictiondotnet" ada maksud terselubung di kata-kata Sasuke yang ditangkap oleh Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lemah "Aku tidak mau membela diri Sasuke, biarkan saja mereka berpikir apapun itu terserah mereka"

"Dengar Sakura, itu bukan pembelaan diri. Itu adalah sudut pandangmu, biarkan mereka melihat dari dua sisi" usul Sasuke.

"Itu sama saja mencari sensasi seperti yang mereka tuduhkan Sasukeee.." ucap Sakura putus asa, rasanya lebih mudah baginya untuk tidak menulis lagi.

"Bila sebuah sensasi yang diharapkan oleh 'penggemar rahasiamu' darimu, mengapa tidak kau berikan saja kepada mereka" senyum jail terpasang di wajah Sasuke.

Selama ini Sakura hanya melihat _emoticons_ yang sesekali mengiringi pesan Sasuke untuknya. Dan kali ini Sakura melihatnya langsung, senyumnya itu membuat wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin.. tampan? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran anehnya itu. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke dan sudah memiliki pengandaian, andai Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

 _Ugh, aku terlalu banyak baca fanfic romance_ , benak Sakura.

"Kau tidak menyukai ide itu?" tanyanya penasaran kepada gadis yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa sendiri saat memandang layar ponsel.

"Bukan, bukan begitu Sasuke" _tidak mungkinkan aku bilang aku menggelengkan kepala agar tidak terpesona oleh wajahmu yang ternyata tampan Uchiha._

"Idemu itu lumayan bagus Sasuke" sejujurnya ide itu memberi semangat yang tak terhingga kepada Sakura "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kesenangan menulis yang kumiliki hanya karena _haters_ akan selalu membenci, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentangku hanya karena _channel_ otak mereka tidak sama denganku. Aku tidak akan menghakimi mereka seperti mereka menghakimiku, semua ini masalah selera kan?"

"Namun bila semua itu membuat para _haters_ memberi _flames_ di setiap cerita yang kau posting?" satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat.

"Aku tidak akan melihat _review_ lagi, siapapun yang menambahkan ceritaku ke favorit mereka itulah pencapaian terbesarku"

"Bila mereka itu guest dan tidak mempunyai akun?" senyum sinis Sasuke belum juga memudar, dia menggoda Sakura.

"Bila mereka benar-benar menyukai tulisanku mereka akan membuat akun" senyum Sakura semakin melebar, kepercayaan diri telah kembali ke tempatnya.

"Tapi bila seperti itu sama saja mereka telah menang Sakura" Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan teman barunya ini kalah oleh segelintir pecundang yang hanya bisa menebar api.

"Huff, Kau benar Sasuke"

"Bila kau tetap menulis seperti biasa, aku akan mengajakmu ke konser band Amuse yang akan digelar di bulan depan" Sasuke tahu benar kalau band Amuse dengan tiga orang personil yang berasal dari Inggris itu adalah band kesukaan Sakura.

"Benarkah?" seru Sakura riang, dalam sekejap keriangannya itu meredup "Jangan menjanjikan hal yang tidak mungkin kau tepati Sasuke" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan mengajak teman lain. Kakakku yang bekerja di perusahaan yang menjadi _Event Organizer_ di konser itu memberikanku dua tiket"

"Aku mau" pekik Sakura, badannya condong ke tengah meja "Kau harus menepati janjimu Sasuke!" nadanya setengah mengancam, tapi wajah Sakura terlalu riang untuk mengancam Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati.

"Dan kau juga harus menepati janjimu Sakura, jangan biarkan para _haters_ menghentikanmu melakukan apa yang kau sukai. Lakukanlah apa yang kau suka, apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Bila kau suka menulis, tulislah apa yang kau sukai, bukan menulis apa yang orang lain sukai. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memuaskan semua orang, bila ada yang tidak menyukai karyamu pasti ada orang yang menyukai karyamu. Sama seperti bila adanya setan yang menyeringai jahat kepadamu, pasti akan ada malaikat yang tersenyum kepadamu"

 _Malaikat_ , pikir Sakura.

"Seperti dirimu" suara Sakura hanyalah bisikan, dia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Hah?" Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tidak sengaja terlontar dari mulut Sakura, itu membuat sebuah senyuman merangkak naik ke wajahnya yang jarang tersentuh senyum.

"Maksudku, terima kasih banyak Sasuke aku sangat menghargai apa yang kaulakukan untukku" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Mereka saling menatap sambil bertukar senyum sebelum berpisah. Malam itu Sakura memenuhi janjinya, dia kembali menulis. Setelah itu, hampir setiap malam mereka kembali bercakap-cakap kali ini tidak hanya lewat pesan tapi juga lewat telepon dan video call. Pertemuan itu hanyalah awal dari sebuah hubungan tak terduga yang diatur oleh tangan takdir, benang merah telah terikat dan tidak akan terlepaskan lagi diantara mereka.

~Fin~

E/N : Flames, cerita lama ya kan? I accept critism in a good manners, btw thx for read and review ^.~


End file.
